


Tears of the Damned.

by EddiexTank1945



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddiexTank1945/pseuds/EddiexTank1945
Summary: Everything has changed, will the team stay together?- or fall apart.





	Tears of the Damned.

It was 1946, a long tiring day for the doctor. Trying to keep up with the kronorium was a hard task. He didn't know how much longer he could take. Everything has changed. He was sick of fighting- none of his allies even trusted him! 

'Nien- Edvard.. This isn't how it was supposed to go- It's all mein fault, i have let everyone down'

He thought to himself, sitting down on the blood stained concrete, his fingers tracing over the encrusted symbols on the kronorium. 

'Vhy has everything changed, it wasn't supposed to be this vay..'

'Ze voices in mein head are getting louder- mein gott Edvard- pull yourself together.'

He was startled by a loud couple of bangs, he turned his head to face Takeo. He was confused for a moment then he realized what was going on. Takeo was re-building a couple of barriers, Takeo getting a little frustrated with every bang of the hammer. Richtofen quickly got up and walked over to Takeo and muttered a quick- 

"Oh I have got it Takeo, you rest you look very stressed out"

Takeo batted his eyes for a moment and look down, "I could say the same to you Doctor"

Richtofen was sweaty, pale and had bruises and cuts all over his face. 

"Aha! Nien Nien, I am fine Ja?- Takeo, why don't you hand me some more nails please? Gott, shtupid zombies.." 

Takeo gave Richtofen some nails, and continued to re-build. "Doctor why don't you get some sleep? You've been working much lately" Takeo's voice rang through-out the walls of the prison. 

"I cannot sleep, as voices in mein head are getting louder, nothing is going as planned.. Everything has changed! Now vhat to do.. Vhat to do Edvard.." 

Takeo put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him."You are so honorable doctor, you can't work with a tired mind. I used to tell the emperor that back home when he would stay up due to stress" the emperor was his family member 

Richtofen rubbed his eyes, and looked over "Ah, maybe I should try to get some sleep, it's hard to come back from this.." 

Takeo nodded, helping Richtofen to find a prison cell safe enough for him to sleep in. "Rest doctor we rely on you, do not take that in distress. A restful doctor is a smart and stable doctor- err not a Nikolai!.." 

Richtofen chuckled, resting his head on a pillow "Thank you mein friend Takeo, you are the only one who I can talk to, you do not judge me for my past actions.. You are so very honorable as they say- mein gott.. So comfy! Better than sleeping on the hard floor.." 

Takeo closed the cell door- making sure no zombies could possibly slip though and attack Richtofen."Thank you doctor I trust you more than the other two their not as well..smart as us. Keep this for protection" he set a gun next to Richtofen's bed incase of a zombie attack.

Richtofen did a quick smirk before closing his eyes and drifting off into a deep slumber. 

Nikolai was wiping off his gun, getting all the blood, dirt, and grime off. He sighed and looked around. He hates this stupid prison. He hates Richtofen for doing what he did- how could he just betray his trust? He gave Richtofen all he had and he just used him, he didn't understand how the other two could forgive him. 

Takeo went over to Nikolai and set his hand on his shoulder."Nikorai hello how many zombies have you killed? I put Richtofen to bed"  
Nikolai rolled his eye and set down his gun simply saying "Why do you trust that German?" The word 'German' rolling off his tongue. 

Takeo looked down and sighed. "Who else would I trust- he's the one who got us this far not you- not Dempsey- not Samantha. This is all him he is still a human Nikolai you've done things too, and everyone is supposed to trust you? You are human so is the doctor Nikolai.." 

 

Nikolai grabbed Takeo by his upper arm and pulled him in close, getting in his face and yelling "Why are you listening to these delusions? He is crazy! He's just trying to put us in danger!"

Takeo pulled away from Nikolai and looked at him with fear. "Nikolai don't do that do not touch me and scream at me! He Is all we have think of it would you be alive now if it wasn't for him!!"

Dempsey walked in and had to pull Nikolai away from Takeo and he looked a little shocked "Woah!- what the fuck is going on here guys? Why is everyone freaking out?" 

Takeo just steps back."Thank you Dempsey very much I was telling Nikolai about Richtofen and he got..well... violent and mad.. Dishonorable" 

Nikolai just scoffed and replied to Takeo "And so now Everyone is against me hm? I never even did a thing! Why do you trust this fool German?!" 

Takeo rolled his eyes and turned to Dempsey. "Help me find some food for the doctor, he must be messing up due to how much he skips meals and sleep" Dempsey nodded, letting go of Nikolai and turning to walk with Takeo "He's been skipping meals? And sleep? Gosh I didn't know he did all of that Tak.."

Takeo nodded and frowned. "Nikolai doesn't know how much he works.. and harms himself to keep us safe and to keep his word.. but he can't do all that he is not a God like Nikolai is acting like he is- he is a person who made a huge mistake and he is harming himself to try and fix what he's done." 

Dempsey rolled his eyes, and scoffed "He doesn't understand how it feels to be in Doc's place. We've All been through some shit." Takeo jumped back in surprise when a zombie jumped at him out from behind the corner. 

"Go wake up Doc let's start up this shit again."

 

The bang of the gun then echoed throughout the Prison signaling the next round was starting.


End file.
